HIM
by Totomatotics
Summary: HaeHyuk fanfiction. Fluff, Romance. Pedo!Hae.


**A HaeHyuk fanfiction,**

**HIM**

**By Totomatotic**

**Fluff, romance. Maybe some typo(s).**

**Enjoy~**

**.**

**.**

Apa kalian pernah merasakan jatuh cinta? Perasaan yang punya banyak arti dan rasa, perasaan yang dapat dirasakan oleh siapapun, kapanpun, dan dimanapun.

Donghae pun begitu. Ia sedang jatuh cinta saat ini. Jatuh cinta kepada sosok yang tak pernah orang lain ataupun Donghae sendiri duga. Tapi, hei pernah dengar cinta itu buta?

Donghae senang ketika bibir itu melukiskan senyum lugunya. Senyum yang membuat semua orang seakan-akan tak pernah bisa lepas menatapnya. Senyum yang membuat orang lain tersenyum saat melihatnya.

Apalagi ketika kedua mata bulat dan indah itu menatapnya. Ah, Donghae mampu bertekuk lutut ketika mata itu melancarkan 'puppy eyes'nya. Mata bulat yang akan mengecil ketika ia tertawa menampilkan gummy smilenya. Mata bulat indah yang memancarkan binar kepolosan.

Suarasnya yang khas dan cempreng—ups maksudku merdu, tak perlu menatapku dengan tatapan membunuh begitu, Donghae-sshi—Donghae senang sekali mendengarnya. Walau ia belum terlalu fasih berbicara, dan terkadang mengoceh tidak jelas, tapi Donghae akan mendengarnya dengan seksama. Mendengarkan baik-baik suara itu bak alunan melodi dalam telinganya.

Dan jangan lupakan tingkah polosnya. Aigo, Donghae benar-benar gemas padanya. Terkadang sifat polosnya itu justru memancing 'sesuatu' yang buas dari dalam Donghae. Donghae pria normal, jelas dia punya nafsu dan hasrat, untung saja dia masih punya err sedikit akal sehat.

Sehari tanpanya mungkin hidup Donghae hampa. Sejak kehadirannyalah hidup Donghae lebih berwarna. Karena sosok itu lah Donghae memutuskan untuk merubah hidup dan sikapnya yang dingin, selalu seenaknya, dan mementingkan kepuasan sesaatnya. Ia sudah menemukan kebahagiannya, kebahagiannya adalah dia.

Berlebihan? Donghae tidak peduli dengan itu. Persetan dengan itu, hei, dia sedang jatuh cinta. Dan percayalah baru kali ini dia jatuh cinta. Bahkan dengan wanita-wanita yang selama ini mengelilinginya atau menjadi mantannya pun tidak.

Donghae hanya mencari kesenangan dari mereka. Mengencani mereka, meniduri mereka, setelah bosan ya buang lalu cari yang baru. Mendapatkan wanita segampang membalik tangan untuk Donghae. Dia tampan dan kaya. Dan Donghae tau wanita-wanita itu juga tidak ada yang mencintainya, jadi untuk apa Donghae mencintai mereka?

Sampai Donghae akhirnya sadar kalau ia kesepian. Dikelilingi banyak orang yang hanya menginginkan kepopulerannya dan kekayaannya tapi tak memberikan hati padanya. Donghae sudah bosan dan muak.

Dan Donghae pun menemukan sosok itu. Sosok yang tanpa takut mendekatinya saat sedang merokok di taman, yang menanyakan ia sedang apa, apa yang ia pegang itu, kenapa ia sendirian saja disana, dan pertanyaan-pertanyaan lain. Donghae bisa saja membentak dan mengusirnya saat itu, tapi tidak, Donghae justru terdiam sambil menatap lekat wajah itu.

Indah. Itulah yang terlintas di pikiran Donghae ketika melihatnya. Apa Tuhan sedang mengirimkan salah satu malaikatnya pada Donghae?

Katakan Donghae gila, tapi sekali lagi, Donghae tidak peduli. Ia jatuh cinta pada bocah laki-laki berumur 6 tahun itu pada pandangan pertama. Bocah itu menariknya kedalam pesonanya, dan Donghae terjerat dalam pesona itu.

Lee Hyukjae.

Nama dari kesempurnaan kehidupan Donghae sekarang dan nanti. Nama dari sumber kehidupan Donghae. Donghae yakin ini bukan hanya sekedar kasih sayang antar saudara, atau pun obsesi. Ia benar-benar mencintai Hyukjae-nya.

Donghae tak peduli Hyukjae itu terlampau muda untuknya. Donghae akan menunggunya, menunggu Hyukjae hingga mengerti akan perasaannya yang tulus dan membalasnya. Menjadi milik Lee Donghae seutuhnya.

"Hyukkie-ah, saranghae."

"Nado saranghae hyung~"

.

.

**FIN**

**.**

**.**

**Tadinya ga yakin mau publish fict ini, tapi sayang kalo ga dipublish._. so this is it(?)~**

**Ngebosenin ya? Gue ga terlalu ahli dalam hal pendekskripsian, jatohnya malah ancur, tapi lumayan sih. Udah lama pengen bikin yang pedo Hae buahaha.**

**Buat umur Hae di fict ini gue sih maunya 18 tahun._. tapi terserah readers juga sih enaknya si Hae umurnya berapa, yang jelas si Hyuk umurnya 6 tahun *maksa***

**Kalo ada salah atau apa tolong koreksi, mungkin author note nya kurang mengenakkan(?) silahkan dm gue, dengan senang hati gue terima masukan dan kritiknya. Gue bakal memperbaiki diri.**

**See u~**


End file.
